


sunkissed skin

by alter__idem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter__idem/pseuds/alter__idem
Summary: He knew that what he felt was called love, that the tingling sensation that filled his body every time he and Ronan were together was nothing but love; yet, he had not said the three words.He was sure Ronan would say the back, as much as he was sure that Ronan had not said anything yet to not make Adam feel pressured into anything, because his boyfriend was that caring, careful creature.But God, did Adam want to hear Ronan say the three words.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	sunkissed skin

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is finally ready to say the three words.

That morning Adam Parrish opened his eyes feeling safe and unafraid.

Adam Parrish was not used to waking up in a warm bed with no other worries tan deciding if he was going to wake up his boyfriend that early in the morning or if he actually wanted to wait and make himself a bowl of cereal while enjoying the nice summer breeze that was coming through the opened window.

He moved his head slightly to the side, facing the soft and relaxed features of Ronan Lynch, sound asleep, with one hand resting on his bare chest and the other right next to his, pinkies brushing against each other.

A playful smile on his lips, he moved and got out of the bed, walking on his bare feet on the warm wooden floor, he bent down and picked Ronan´s discarded pyjama T-shirt and put it on, then, step by step getting closer to the door; he opened it and then closed it quietly behind him, leaving his boyfriend peacefully sleeping.

With trained and secure steps he moved through the darkened hallway and reached the stairs, which he went down quickly but quietly, dodging various dream objects on his way.  
Reaching the kitchen, he closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself some time to appreciate his environment.

Home.

For the first time in his life, Adam felt like he belonged somewhere. This beautiful place accepted him as an inhabitant, and he could not be happier about it.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, where he opened the window to let a little air get in; then, with all the calmness he had not been able to have in the last years of his life, he walked to the sink and filled a cup with fresh water, drinking it slowly, looking through the window and smiling at the lovely sight; two cows were sleeping surprisingly close to the house.

It had taken him some time to get used to feeling so comfortable, to allow himself to feel safe and let Ronan take care of him, but every second of the last nine months that had taken him to this moment was worth it.

Every moment of self-loathing, of not feeling enough for someone as beautiful as his boyfriend was… It was all worth it.  
Because, finally, he had allowed himself to fully feel, to let himself experience life though his own eyes and not his parents´ ones.

To feel loved…and yes, also to be in love.

He knew that what he felt was called love, that the tingling sensation that filled his body every time he and Ronan were together was nothing but love; yet, he had not said the three words.

He was sure Ronan would say the back, as much as he was sure that Ronan had not said anything yet to not make Adam feel pressured into anything, because his boyfriend was that caring, careful creature.

But God, did Adam want to hear Ronan say the three words.

He pulled out the milk from the refrigerator and poured it into a bowl when he heard a soft meow coming from outside the door; he smiled, remembering the little kitten that had been coming to visit them for a week now.  
He immediately dropped anything he was doing and took out the cat food from the cupboard, putting the right amount into a smaller bowl and got out of the kitchen, put on his shoes and walked outside the door, only dressed in his underwear and Ronan´s shirt.

And right there, in the porch where he and Ronan had shared their second kiss, as he was slightly caressing the kitten´s head and placing the bowl on the floor; he felt invincible.

Another smile settled on his lips as he walked into the house again, took off his shoes and made his way back to the kitchen.  
He pulled the cereal box out of the cupboard and smiled to himself as he heard his boyfriend´s steps going down the stairs.

Only seconds later a pair of pale, beautiful hands were settled on Adam´s hips, while the owner of said hands laid small kisses against the sensitive skin of his neck and hugged him from behind.

``Morning Parrish´´ hot breath came from his mouth and Adam couldn´t resist it anymore and turned around in his boyfriend´s arms.

´´Good morning Lynch´´ he said softly as he pressed his lips against the other boy´s cheek.

A little blush covered Ronan´s cheeks as he made his way towards the coffee maker and started making himself a cup.

´´Sleep well? ´´ Adam said, making his way towards the kitchen table with his bowl full of sugary cereal.

The paler boy gifted him with a soft smile and nodded while taking himself a seat in front of his boyfriend.

They started their morning as always; together talking about the day they had ahead of them and what they wanted to do together.

Ronan started to talk really excited about how proud he was that Adam had gotten his acceptance letter from Harvard, and Adam melted at the sight of his boyfriend with the eyes full of giddiness and pride, looking directly at him. Adam´s heart was throbbing in his chest because somehow he had managed to end up in a relationship with this boy, the boy who was willing to keep a long distance relationship with him if that meant that Adam was going to be happy.

Adam moved his hand along the table, reaching for Ronan´s cup and moving it to his own lips, taking a sip and smiling afterwards.  
He looked at his boyfriend as took a deep breath.

But before he could even open his mouth, the other boy was already focused on taking back is cup from Adam´s hands and started talking again.  
He smiled and reclined himself in his chair, looking at his boyfriend´s movements and confidence; one of the things Adam was the proudest of was being able to see Ronan without the wall he usually built between him and the rest of the world, and, instead, Adam got to see him smiling, wearing only his pyjama pants and looking as if he was blooming like a flower from the inside out.

One of Adam´s biggest accomplishments was making Ronan this happy.

And there it was, the three words escaping his lips before he could even give a second thought on how he wanted to approach the matter.  
His hand had found its way into Ronan´s, intertwining their fingers.

And for the first time ever, he allowed himself to be free.

´´Ronan, baby, I love you so much´´ he said softly, looking into his boyfriend´s blue eyes.

Ronan stopped talking immediately, eyes wide and bright, looking as if he was close to tears. He took an unsteady breath and squeezed Adam´s hand between his.

´´Y-you do?´´ his voice was trembling as if he couldn´t believe that it was happening.

The freckled boy smiles his sincerest smile and simply nodded.

Ronan took his boyfriend´s hand to his lips and kissed every knuckle in adoration.

´´I mean…of course I love you too, fuck Adam, I adore you´´ he said slowly, as if tasting that words for the first time. ´´Can you say it again?´´ He said, almost a whisper.

´´I love you Lynch, so so so much´´.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so please be kind :)


End file.
